Anything to make you both smile
by lulu9994
Summary: Most people would look down on it. Most people would say it was a sin. But Rick, Shane, and Katherine were all happy together until Rick made a horrible mistake. Now he will have to find away to right all the wrong he did to both of his loves. WARNING: Contains adult themes and slash pairing. If you don't like slash than dont read
1. Chapter 1: You made your choice

_(Intro…)_

_Having a three person relationship is never easy. Rick, Shane, and Katherine all seemed happy together. Katherine thought she had the best of both worlds. Rick was the soft and gentle boyfriend while Shane was the bad boy. When they were all together life couldn't be much better. In some ways Katherine was naïve enough to believe they would be together forever…_

"I can't believe you are doing this to us!" Shane yelled angrily while Katherine sat in disbelief. Rick decided to leave them for the girl he was with one the side. Lori was pregnant. Rick looked at Shane who was furious, "Shane please calm down. I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you two. Please…don't yell." Shane's eyes were wide. Not only had Rick cheated on him but Katherine as well. The pain in her eyes sent him over the edge. "Don't yell? Seriously? So were we just your fuck buddies or something? Of all the time we have been together you do this. Well good luck with Lori. I'm out." Shane turned storming from the room. Rick looked at Katherine who hadn't said a word. She just sat with her hands on her lap looking dead ahead. Rick walked over kneeling down in front of her. "Why Rick?" Her voice was soft. She wasn't crying or yelling. It would have made it easier on Rick if she had been. He expected the freak out from Shane but Katherine was making it worse. She just sat stoic. "Katherine I really didn't mean for it to happen. It was just a booty call that went wrong. I want to do the right thing." Katherine looked into his blue eyes. The hurt now evident to Rick that he had caused her, "Wasn't Shane and I enough for you?" Her question caused his heart to pound. Sure they were enough! Sometimes it hard to meet both of their demands but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy being in love with them both. "Katherine you knew that this wouldn't last forever. What if you got pregnant? How would you have known if it were mine or Shane's baby?" Katherine glared at him, "There's this miracle called a DNA test." Rick sighed he deserved any bit of venom the girl gave him. "Kitty you and Shane are better for each other anyway. But that doesn't mean I don't love you or Shane. It's just wishful thinking that we could stay together forever." Katherine stood but Rick grabbed her hand, "Please Katherine one more kiss?" Katherine looked down sadly as Rick pressed his lips to hers. She fought the urge to cry. "Bye Rick." She turned leaving Rick heartbroken.

Katherine walked into the house that she shared with Rick and Shane with a heavy heart. Everything had changed in the course of 2 hours. The house was dark and quite as she walked through each room looking for Shane. When she finally found him he stood on the back deck looking angrily into the yard. She slowly walked over touching his back. He turned looking at her sadly. "Kitty." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She sighed smelling the alcohol on his breath. His arms held her tightly against his strong chest. "Shane we will be ok." He nodded, "I can't believe he did this to us. I just want to know how long he has been fucking around on us. 3 fucking years we have been a couple and he screws the two of us over." Katherine sighed running her fingers through Shane's messy curls, "At least we still have each other baby." Shane smiled pressing her against the door. His body was hard against her as he kissed her, "Please don't leave me." Katherine looked into his deep brown eyes sadly. "Never." Shane felt relieved. If he lost Katherine too life would never be the same. Most people didn't even know that they had all _been_ a couple. Shane tried to push Rick from his mind. If Rick didn't want them then he didn't want him. Shane quickly picked Katherine into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

Rough sex would be the only thing that would stop Shane from thinking about Rick. Katherine didn't seem to mind as he made love to her. Usually when love was being made Rick would be the one that was gentle one and he was the rough one. Katherine never complained which one took her first. At first he afraid the whole idea of him wanting to be with Rick too would freak her out. However, she found the idea of being with two guys enticing. She seemed to like it when he would kiss or make love to Rick. They both thought it was funny she called it her own personal eye candy. "Shane?" He froze from pounding into her, "What?" Katherine sighed, "You're distracted." Shane sighed pulling out lying down beside her, "It's just been a long day kitten. You understand." Katherine nodded laying her head on his chest. "Our bed feels too big without Rick here." Her voice sounded almost tearful. Shane carefully rolled so he could hold her against him while she cried. It was the first time since the breakup she had broken down. He hadn't cried. Instead, he felt as though Rick kicked him in the balls and stomach. Sure he wanted to cry but he didn't. The California king bed did seem to big now for just him and Katherine. "We may have to downsize." He said with a smile. Katherine looked up, "I don't want to replace Rick. I just want it to be us now." Shane nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Me either darlin."

Rick meanwhile, drove through King County with a heavy heart. He didn't want to go home because Shane and Kitty would probably be angry with him for coming back. He knew getting in bed with them would be out of the question. Sure he could go to Lori's but he didn't want to. In some ways he was regretting asking her to marry him. The look of pain in Shane and Katherine's eyes caused that.

"I have to stop loving them." Rick said angrily as he looked out the wind shield. He tried to convince himself all the ways that the relationship was wrong. It was taboo they would all be looked at differently if anyone ever found out. Also there was no way that both he and Shane could marry Katherine. If she got pregnant it would be painful obvious to people that something was up. Especially if the baby turned out to be his and not Shane's…what a story that would be! Rick could hear all the old ladies in the beauty shop. "Did you hear that Katherine Abbott is having Rick Grimes baby? I wonder how poor Shane Walsh is taking it?" Rick shook the thoughts from his head as he decided to go home and just deal with Katherine and Shane in the morning.

He walked into the house with a heavy heart. All the lights were off and everything was quite. He quietly turned on the living room lamp and peaked into the bedroom. Katherine lay cuddled against Shane's chest. Both were sleeping peacefully. Rick had to fight the urge to go get in the bed with them. Those 100% sheets were calling his name. He remembered the day Katherine bought them. Shane was angry because she spent of $150.00 on them. Rick was the one that took over that argument and told Shane to chill. Katherine had taken Rick into the bedroom and made love to him after Shane agreed to shut up about the money. "I want to break them in with you baby." She whispered as he undressed her. With a sigh he closed the bedroom door and lay down on the couch to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning when Katherine got up Shane was already in the shower getting ready for work. She smiled walking into the living room to start the coffee. However, she froze when she saw Rick lying on the couch. What was he doing back there? Hasn't he just broken her and Shane's hearts last night? Yet here he was asleep with his arm over his eyes. Katherine quickly walked into the kitchen starting the coffee.

"Kitty have you seen my badge?" Shane asked loudly as he walked into the living room. He froze when Rick sat up quickly. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Shane asked buttoning up his shirt over his bullet proof vest. Rick stood pulling on his uniform too. "Well it's still my house too." Shane laughed. "You need to move in with your whore." Rick glared at Shane, "Stop being such a jealous asshole!" Shane stormed over to Rick looking down at him coldly, "Look here I have every right to be angry! You cheated on me with some bitch." Katherine quickly walked into the room pulling them apart. "Ok enough! You two have to go to work and act like adults. Rick if you stay here stay the fuck away from Shane and I! Honestly you need to go somewhere else. You are doing nothing but causing us both more pain." Rick looked down sadly as Shane put on his boots, "Well time to go to work." He walked over to Katherine giving her a long romantic kiss. Rick looked away uncomfortably. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her too like he used to before he would leave for work every morning. Katherine would spend time kissing both of them. "Both of you come home safe to me." She would say with a smile. However, this morning she simpily kissed Shane before running her fingers through his hair, "Be careful today baby I love you." She turned leaving Rick starring after her.

Shane turned walking out of the house without Rick. "Shane? Where the hell are you going we have patrol today?" Shane turned looking at Rick before getting into his jeep. "I don't today. I have swat training." Rick frowned. Swat training had been a big argument between him and Shane lately. He didn't want Shane to do it because it would be so dangerous. Shane was adamant about doing it saying he wanted the adventure. "Whatever." Rick hissed walking to his patrol car as Shane put on his sunglasses and drove off the opposite direction.

Once in his car Rick put his head on the steering wheel. He had to think of something to repair his relationships with Shane and Katherine. There had to be something he could do to get them to forgive him. If he had to go through hell to get them to love him again he would do it. He would jump off a cliff to get their love back. "My goal for the month…get my loves back." Rick said with a deep breath as he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: Somebody I used to know

Katherine went to work that day with a heavy heart. She still couldn't stop thinking about Rick. Shane joining swat as extra duty on didn't help either. If he got killed she would be all alone. It wouldn't be long until Rick moved out and stayed 24/7 with Lori.

It was hot…too hot for sitting in a cruiser all alone. Rick didn't know what he and Shane would really talk about if he were with him. In some ways he figured Shane would probably clam up and not say one word. "Damn it." Rick cursed under his breath. "I fucked everything up. I had a great thing going with those two." With a sigh he started the car and headed toward where Katherine worked and King County Bank. He had to try to talk to her. She would be the only other one that could talk some sense into Shane's thick skull. Rick swore to himself that he would break things off with Lori for good. He would still be around for the baby but not romantically with her. There would be no love in it anyway and it would be unfair to Lori. Rick knew his heart was with Shane and Katherine.

Katherine sat at her desk looking at banking forms blankly. Her mind wasn't working. She had tried to call Shane to get him to talk some fucking sense into her but he couldn't answer his phone. "Shane…it's one of those days baby. I really wish I could talk to you. I need to hear your voice. Please call me when you can. I love you." She whispered into the phone. He probably wouldn't even get the voice message until he got off. "Ms. Abbott Rick is here to see you." Katherine looked up at Mary, a new bank teller, who was standing at the door. "Oh thank you Mary. Tell him I will talk to him outside." Mary nodded walking out the door. Katherine stood slowly looking into the mirror that hung above the fireplace in her office. She looked tired. Her deep blue eyes had small dark circles under them. Rick and Shane both loved her eyes. They said she looked like a goddess. Katherine ran her fingers through her dark blonde curls before walking out of bank. Rick stood leaned against his police cruiser. "Oh baby what are you doing here?" Katherine whispered to herself. He looked so handsome standing there. Normally he and Shane would come get her for lunch or to run home for a quickie.

Rick took a deep breath as she walked out. Katherine was beautiful. She stood dressed in a light green sundress that he had bought her for her birthday. Her body filled the dress out making her already full breasts look even bigger. He remembered when she put it on he and Shane couldn't stop starring. "I see why you bought it now man. Damn she's fucking hot." Shane said with a smile. "I knew you would like it." He had said squeezing Shane's hand…

"Rick what do you need?" Katherine asked as she reached him. She looked at him with a gentle smile. This is where she differed from Shane. Katherine didn't stay angry. If she was hurt at all, which Rick knew she was. The pained expression in her eyes told him everything. "Katherine can we talk?" Katherine nodded slowly getting into the cruiser beside Rick. She looked at him sadly as he got in. He wasn't as buff as Shane was but he still looked great his police uniform. "Kitty I have to talk to you about all of this. You are the only one that will listen. I don't love Lori like I love you and our hothead Shane. The only reason I offered to marry her because I thought it would be that right thing to do. But after I saw the looks on your and Shane's faces I knew I did the wrong thing. The past 3 years have been the best of my life. You two have kept me going. I don't want to go without you two in my life. I know that it took us all some time to get to the truth about how we feel about each other. Especially Shane and I…you know that wouldn't be accepted with our families but after I fell hard for both of you…I can't stop. Katherine I would do anything to get you two back. ANYTHING! Anything you want just say the word and by god baby you will get it." Katherine looked at Rick sadly. His blue eyes matched the pleading in his voice. She slowly ran her hand down the side of his face. He hadn't shaved and the rough five o clock shadow scratched her hand. Rick closed his eyes loved the feeling of her touch. "Rick I cannot ask you to give up Lori." Rick looked took both of her small hands in his. "Baby your not asking me to. I want to do it. I want you and Shane forever." Katherine sighed as he gently kissed her. His lips were soft and warm just like always. He didn't kiss for forcefully or try to cram his tongue down her throat. Instead he worked his lips on hers gently tracing his tongue on her bottom lip. This was how he always kissed her. Katherine slowly pulled away looking at him with tear filled eyes, "Rick I will always love you but I don't trust you right now. It's going to take time for that to happen again. I am just so disappointed." She turned to get out of the car bur Rick grabbed her hand, "So I do have a chance with you?" Katherine looked into his deep blue eyes, "It's going to take time." Rick nodded as she got out. So she wasn't his again but it was a start.

That night when Rick got home from work Katherine was home cooking dinner. She actually smiled when he walked in. "Hi." He said softly as he walked into the kitchen. Katherine stirred whatever was on the stove. "Hey. How was work?" Rick shrugged, "Same old day. Whats cookin?" Katherine smiled, "Lasagna." Rick smiled bigger than. He loved her lasagna. "You didn't happen to get any wine did you?" Katherine laughed peaking in the oven, "Now would I offer your lasagna without wine?" Rick smiled leaning against the counter, "You know all of my vices doll. Have you talked to Shane?" Katherine looked up nervously, "No. I tried callin him to see how training was doing but he didn't answer." Rick sighed, "I wish he wasn't doing this." Katherine nodded turning the oven off, "I begged him not to." Rick sighed sadly. The thought of Shane doing something that dangerous made him want to go down to the police station through Shane over his shoulder and make him come home. If something happened to Shane he would be lost.

The front door closing pulled Rick and Katherine from the sad thoughts racking their brains. "Whew what a day! Darlin I'm glad you fixed something good for dinner I am starving! After dinner let's get naked and play in the pool. I don't give rats ass if the neighbors see either. We can give them one hell of a show. Darlin?" Katherine smiled, "Kitchen honey." Shane walked into the kitchen still dressed in his bdu's and black SWAT t-shirt. He froze seeing Rick sitting at the table. His smiled faded away and the angry scowl returned as he walked right past Rick and opened the refrigerator pulling a beer out. Katherine frowned, "I need some French bread. Could you both go to the store and get some please?" Shane rolled his eyes, "Sure." He walked past Rick who stood and followed him out sadly.

Rick climbed into the passenger seat of Shane's jeep as Shane started the motor. They sat in silence until Shane got annoyed enough to turn on the radio. Rick groaned noticing how every song that seemed to come on was a sound track for their life right now.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Rick glanced over at Shane who was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. His brown eyes looked more than angry…they were straight up pissed…

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

Rick took a deep breath, "Shane?" Shane didn't even look at Rick. "What?" He snapped coldly. Rick sighed. He had to get Shane's forgiveness. "Shane can you pull over I need to talk to you." Shane shook his head but pulled into a parking lot. He leaned back lighting a cigarette. Rick frowned. Shane had quit smoking the year before after Rick and Katherine begged him to. Rick yanked the cigarette out of Shane's hand throwing it out the window. "What the fuck man?" Shane growled. Rick looked at him angrily, "Don't start that again Shane! Katherine and I worked so hard getting you off them." Shane looked at Rick coldly. "Well if you want to talk about my smoking than get over it." Rick sighed grabbing one of Shane's hands. "Shane please. Look if you and Katherine take me back I won't marry Lori." Shane glared at him, "You don't fucking get it Rick? What you did was wrong? You cheated on me after I finally got comfortable with saying that I love you. Man you know how hard all this was for me and you fucked me over." Rick looked down at Shane's lap. He tried to ignore the look Shane was giving him. He slowly looked up. Shane's body hadn't looked better to Rick. He knew Shane was ripped but looking at him right now made him want to climb into Shane's arms and not move. "Shane I'm sorry. I told you it was just a drunk booty call…I would never willingly cheat on you or Kitty." Shane sighed rolling his dark eyes, "Sorry man. I just don't believe you."

Katherine stood in the kitchen wondering if Rick got through to Shane. As soon as the door opened and Shane walked in she could tell it didn't work. Shane walked in followed by Rick who looked like he had been crying. Katherine sighed; feeling like she could cry too. "Will we never be together again?" She thought sadly as Shane took his shirt off. "I'll be in later. Don't bother me." He said as he finished stripping off outside and jumped in the pool.

"He's a fucking tease." Rick mumbled sitting down beside Katherine who was looking depressed. Katherine slightly smiled as the doorbell rang. "Will you get that Rick while I pull the lasagna out?" Rick nodded opening the door to see Lori standing with a smile on her face. His heart stopped. What the hell was she doing here? Better yet what will Katherine and Shane going to say? "Hey Rick. I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some dinner." Rick scratched his head nervously as Katherine walked into the living room. "Well Lori I kinda had plans tonight." Katherine looked a little annoyed but smiled, "Lori why don't you stay here for dinner." Rick gapped at Katherine not believing what he was hearing. Lori smiled, "Well ok. I really do need to get to know you and Shane."

Right as Lori got seated comfortably and Katherine was enjoying watching Rick squirm the sliding door opened. Shane walked in dressed in only a towel. He looked at Lori like she had stepped off another planet. Lori looked at Shane before blushing. She knew he was good looking but seeing him only in a towel made her smile. He gave Rick a glare, "Katherine let's go out a while I need a drink…or 20." He stomped off to the bedroom slamming the door.

Rick stood with a graceful smile. "I'll go talk to him Kat." He said before walking in the bedroom where Shane stood pulling on a pair of blue jeans. "What the fuck is the whore doing here?" Shane sneered knowing it was Rick. "I didn't ask her to come here." Shane turned looking at Rick with angry eyes. "Why am I always the one to be left behind Rick? It's always Katherine and I." Rick frowned he was getting angry too. "First off I have been more of a man than you right now Shane Walsh. I apologized for what I did to you and you are acting like a child." Rick stormed over to Shane grabbing his face planting a kiss dead on his lips. Shane yanked away. "Don't touch me." He hissed storming out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Your always my baby

Shane didn't come home until late that night. Katherine heard the front door shut and walked into the living room. Shane unbuttoned his tshirt laying it on the couch. "Shane?" He turned to see Katherine standing in her loosed pink night gown. She looked at him with wide nervous eyes. Shane smiled at her before walking across the room pulling her into his arms, "Hey baby." He whispered pressing them against a wall peppering her neck and chest with kisses. "I was worried about you." She whispered pulling Shane's t-shirt over his head. Shane smiled pushed her legs apart with one of his. "Let's make a baby." Katherine's eyes snapped open. She looked up at Shane with wide eyes, "Do you realize what you just said?" Shane nodded with a smile. "Yes I did. I mean it. Kitty I want a baby with you. This could help us…who knows …it's may help with the Rick situation in some way." Katherine sighed snuggling closer to him, "What if I'm already pregnant and it turns out to be Rick's baby?" Shane shrugged, "Well that would be ok too. But you're gonna have my baby someday too." Katherine smiled as he began to kiss her again. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

Rick lay on the couch listening to the whole conversation with a heavy heart. So Shane wanted to get Katherine knocked up? Rick couldn't help but feel a little angry at Katherine's response. He himself had asked her months ago to try to get pregnant but she said no. Now she was agreeing to have Shane's baby.

Later that night Rick had enough of sleeping on the couch. He stood angrily walking into the bedroom. After hearing the conversation between Shane and Katherine he decided no more mister nice guy. He was having what was his. Katherine lay on her side when she was spun around and kissed harshly. Her eyes came open to see Rick on top of her. "Rick?" She moaned as he began to rub against her. "Yeah baby. Your mine! I aint letting you out of my sight again. You carry his child that is fine but you're having mine too." Katherine squealed as he forced her legs apart pushing into her. She hadn't ever seen this side to Rick. Normally it was Shane that wanted sex at 3am. Katherine ran her hand down Rick's chest. He was a lot hairier than Shane was. The two men were so different that's what attracted to her to them the most. "Oh Rick." She moaned into his neck. "Hey can yall keep it down?" Shane moaned turning over thinking they were just talking. He froze when he saw Rick on top of Katherine. He sat looking at them with wide eyes. Sure he had seen Rick fuck Katherine plenty of times but this time was different. Katherine withered underneath Rick. He had never made love to her like this. Rick usually was the gentle lover that didn't mean Shane was always rough and callous though. Shane was more gentle when it was actually "making love" not fucking to get off.

"yall don't waste no time." Shane said with a smile as Rick paused for a moment. His blue eyes rolled up to meet Shane's, "Well are you getting over here or not?" Rick asked with a cocky grin. Shane couldn't help but smiling. Katherine looked up at him. "Get over here lover boy." Shane didn't need much more encouragement. He leaned down kissing Katherine until her lips were bright red and swollen before turning his attention on Rick. "I'm supposed to be pissed at you." Rick smiled pulling away from Katherine and kissing Shane like this was the last time they would ever be together. "Be pissed at me tomorrow." Shane nodded holding Rick before kissing him again. "Fair enough." Shane looked at Katherine who was lying on her side watching them with the lustful smile she had every time she watched them together. "Come here dalin." He whispered pulling her up against him pushing into her. Katherine winced. Shane was bigger than Rick and had to stretch her. "Shane." She whimpered as he pushed in and out of her. Katherine feared she wouldn't feel the erotic of feeling of being with two men every again. She felt Rick's lips on her neck, "That's it baby. Scream for him." Rick cooed in her ear. Katherine tightened her hold on Shane's broad shoulders as she felt Rick's erection on her ass. "You want it like normal baby? Do you want the both of us?" Rick's voice was soft and gentle as always. "Yes…please." Katherine trembled as she felt Rick pushing into her too. If making love was supposed to be great with just two people than it was wonderful with three. Katherine never thought she would have the patience for two guys. But right now this was her heaven being in-between both of the men she loved more than anything.

Morning sun poured into the bedroom waking Katherine up quicker than she wanted. She was entangled in Shane and Rick's arms. With a sigh she gently moved stretching against Shane who woke up. He looked at his current situation and rolled his eyes, "You go to be shitting me. Did we sleep with him again?" Katherine nodded looking at Rick's sleeping form. He still looked like such a little boy at points. "Shane it was just like it used to be." Shane rolled his eyes standing up. "Nothing is like it used to be Katherine." Katherine sat looking at her boyfriend with heartbroken eyes. "What about getting me pregnant?" Shane pulled on his pants as Rick sat up. "Kat we don't need a baby. I was drunk." Katherine felt the tears streaming out of her eyes. "Shane you promised." Shane sighed looking at her and at Rick who looked angry. "Ask him to knock you up. Apparently he's got the talent for getting chicks pregnant." Rick looked at Rick before gently pulling Katherine into his arms. "Shane your being a douche bag! I heard you say you want a kid too." Shane laughed, "You think it's a good idea to bring a kid into this? I mean we don't even know what we are to each other anymore." Katherine stood pulling a dress on before glaring at Shane. "I thought I was your girlfriend? I wasn't confused about us. YOU are confused about us and Rick. I still love Rick. However, right now my feelings for you are going downhill!" She grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

Rick looked at Shane a little annoyed. He shook his head pulling on his uniform. Shane hadn't moved from his spot by the bed. He felt instantly horrible for yelling at Katherine. "Come one let's get to work" Rick said putting his hat on and walking out ahead of Shane for once. Shane sighed grabbing a pen and scribbling a note a piece of paper.

"_Kitty: I'm sorry about what I said. I was wrong. I love you and I do want a baby with you. –Shane"_

He stuck the note of the refrigerator door and walked out after Rick. He knew Rick was mad about the whole thing. Fuck on lover mad at him was enough. "Rick look man." Rick sighed glancing over at him, "You need to get a hold of your temper. Come on we are gonna be late."

That night Shane and Rick felt exhausted as they pulled into the driveway. "God I hope Kitty fixed something good for dinner. I am starving." Rick sighed following Shane up the drive way, "Dude you are always hungry. I am looking forward to just curlin up with you and Katherine and watching tv. I think I pulled a muscle in my back." Rick smiled pulling the door open. The house was dark and quiet when they walked in. Rick frowned at Shane. Normally Katherine would have the TV on and be in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Kat baby doll are you?" Rick called out. When no response came he began to get a little nervous. "Katherine we're home." Shane walked into the livingroom switching on the light. "She's not here man." Rick walked into the kichen seeing the note Shane left her on the table with more writing on it.

"_Shane & Rick, After this morning I realized things will never be the same with us. I'm honestly tired of crying and being so depressed. Shane you finally broke my heart for the last time. I loved you so much and gave everything to you yet you always find a way to hurt me. You were supposed to be my protector but you can't even protect me from yourself. Rick, please take good care of your son. I know you will be a wonderful father! I love you baby. –Katherine." _

Beside the note was the locket he and Shane had gotten her for their last anniversary. It had all their initials carved into the inside portion. Shane stood motionless as Rick read the note. Their girl had left them.


	4. Chapter 4: Make me whole again

*_7 years later…*_

_Things were different after Katherine left. Rick and Shane stopped being a couple and resumed their roles as best friends. Shane had never let go of the hurt he felt from losing Katherine. He still loved her so much and Rick was pretty much the same way. Rick eventually married Lori but that didn't last long. She ended up leaving after being discovering the terms of Rick, Shane, and Katherine's relationship. Rick was left to care for little Carl who was now 7 years old. Katherine had moved to California and became a successful lingerie model. _

*Enter the zombie apocalypse*

The days were long and hot. Rick had finally found Carl and Shane after being shot. Now Rick's chief concern was making sure Carl survived. He tried to keep Carl from wondering if his mother had survived all the hell that was brought to earth. However Carl never did ask. He went on as though it was just a normal day minus all the soulless monsters crawling around.

One afternoon Glenn came back from going to the city with supplies. Everyone hoped he had gotten some good stuff this time. Canned beans were making everyone miserable. "God I never want to look at pinto beans again." Carl said sadly. Shane smiled from his spot cleaning his gun, "See man I told you Cajun style Kermit legs sound good now huh?" Carl shrugged. The day Shane mentioned eating frog legs Carl thought he was nuts now it wasn't starting to sound so bad. "Yea I guess so." He said with a grin. Shane smiled as Glenn pulled up. "We'll go catch some later pal." Shane nodded standing to walk over to Glenn.

Glenn stepped out. "I got food! I also found another survivor! This girl is bad ass **she** saved my life! Hey sweetheart come meet everyone." Shane and Rick both looked up to see none other than Katherine step out of the car. They both froze when they saw their beautiful girl. She looked even sexier than she did 7 years ago. Her dark blonde hair still curled down her back framing her heart shaped face. She was dressed in tight black pants a loose black tunic top. Glenn smiled pulling her over. "This is…" Shane stepped up, "KATHERINE!" She looked at Shane with wide eyes. "Shane? Rick?" Her mouth dropped as Rick took off to her pulling her into his arms. "Oh my god Rick!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tightly. Rick looked at her with a smile. "Kat your alive! I should have known you would be." Katherine smiled rubbing a few stray tears off of her face. Rick was still so handsome. He had a few wrinkles on his face but his eyes were still the same playful blue color and made her fall in love with him. "I had great survival teachers." She said gently kissing his cheek. He let her go feeling finally complete knowing she was alive. Carl had walked over slowly after hearing all the commotion. Rick smiled at his son than back at Katherine. "Kitty this is my son Carl." Katherine smiled at the little boy in front of her. He looked so much like his father. She smiled. "Hi Carl." Carl grinned up at her, "You're the hot girl in the sexy panties in all of the pictures on Shane's walls." Katherine and Rick both started laughing at Carl's comment. Katherine kind of glanced at Shane who was standing a few feet away looking at her with an open mouth. "Yes that's me. She said with a smile as Carl leaned closer, "Dad has a few too. Don't let him try to fool you." Rick laughed rubbing Carl's head. "Why don't you head off to bed son." Carl nodded with a smile before trotting off to bed.

Katherine turned to Shane with a smile. "Shane it's nice to see you." Shane frowned, "Yeah…you looked beautiful." Katherine smiled gently wrapping her arms around his strong body. He still felt amazing against her. She tried to look past all the hurt she still felt over the harsh way he was to her. "Your still my Shane." She whispered gently laying her head on his chest. Shane took a deep breath fighting off the urge to throw her over his shoulder take her back to his tent and make love to her. "I always will be." Rick frowned slightly. "I think we should all call it a night it's getting late." Shane nodded looking back at Katherine. "Do you want to sleep in my tent? I don't mean that in a sexual way. You would be safer there than alone." Katherine nodded with a smile. She knew whenever Shane Walsh said sleep with me it meant sex. In some ways she wanted to say no but part of her was aching for his touch again. Katherine tried to tell her heart that she didn't love him but she knew that was only a lie. The look in his eyes told her he was feeling the same way.

The camp was soon drenched in silence as everyone dispersed to their tents to sleep. Katherine lay quietly beside Shane. Neither had said much probably afraid of bringing up painful memories. "You looked fuckin hot in all those photo shoots." Shane finally said with a big smile. Katherine smiled looking over him. He lay only in his boxers looking at her with his evil grin. "I kinda got that idea when Carl said you had them all on your wall." Shane smiled making a mental memo to personally thank Carl for this one. "I had to be able to look at you. Especially after…" He looked away sitting up sadly. "I don't know how you did it to me and Rick Kat I thought you loved us. Why did you just take off like that? Darlin I have been miserable since the day you left!" Katherine sat up looking at the sad expression on his handsome face. "Shane the things you said to me were horrible. I wanted nothing more than to be the mother or your children." Shane took a deep breath putting his face in his hands. Katherine slowly sat up crawling across the camping cot and gently touching Shane's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Shane I have been rehearsing the moment we would see each other again in my mind for years now…and for some reason every harsh word I wanted to say to you has vanished. I'm sorry for hurting you…and Rick." Shane turned looking at her pushing her back before crawling on top of her, "Let's try to make our lives right again. Even if Rick doesn't want things back the way we were…I want you." Katherine smiled as he kissed her deeply. "Tell you what darling…we can start off where we left off. If you want a baby by god I will make love to you until your knocked up." Katherine smiled, "Let's just take our time baby and see how it goes. I don't want to get hurt again." Shane nodded pulling her into his arms. If this is what his angel wanted then this is what she would get. Katherine yawned suddenly sleepy. She hadn't slept well in for a long time. Shane smiled down at her, "Get some sleep darlin. We can talk tomorrow." Katherine nodded nuzzling his chest and drifting off. (to be continued…)


	5. Chapter 5: In love again

The next morning Katherine woke up to Shane kissing her neck, "Is this a dream?" He asked gently running his fingers down her stomach. Katherine stretched rolling over on him pulling a handful of his dark hair. When he winced she smiled kissing his face, "No Its real." She whispered kissing his lips. Shane groaned into the kiss. This girl was going to be the death of him. He quickly rolled over on top of her easing his boxers off. Katherine looked deep into his brown eyes. His eyes were usually a mystery to most people but to her they were her window to his soul. "Katherine…I…lo…" She put a hand over his lips, "I know." She carefully eased her panties off so he could in her. "Make love to me Shane. Make love to me like you used to." He didn't need any more encouragement than that.

Rick sat quietly by what as last night's fire. He knew exactly what Shane and Katherine were doing. He knew deep down Shane was always Katherine's favorite. Some part of him had grown to accept that but that didn't mean he wasn't jealous at the same time. Rick would have asked Katherine to marry him. He sighed realizing his Shane still existed too. "I can't do this again…not now." Rick thought miserably as Katherine walked out of the tent followed by Shane who was slowly buttoning his shirt up.

Katherine smiled seeing Rick. She walked over kissing his forehead, "Mornin officer." She said sweetly as she sat down. He smiled, "Hi kitten." Shane gave them a smile as he walked down to the quarry for a bath. It was already hot and his morning festivities didn't really help cool him off. He met Rick's eyes which still looked sad. He sighed shaking his head. It would take a lot for Shane to admit it but he still had feelings for Rick too. If things could just go back to normal…all 3 of them together like the old days he would be happy.

Rick looked Katherine's pretty face having to resist the urge to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her the way he used to. Katherine turned looking at him with a gentle smile. "want to go for a walk?" Rick nodded, "Sure."

They walk in silence for a long time until Katherine stopped, "Rick I want to apologize about the past." Rick looked up, "You did what you thought was right. I can't fault you on that. It's a damn shame though. We could have been somewhere now." Katherine blinked as he walked closer to her. His deep blue eyes looked wary. "Rick kiss me like you did when everything made sense." Rick gently took her into his arms. His eyes searched hers for a long time before lowering his mouth to hers. Katherine sighed into the kiss as her fingers ran through Rick's hair. This was the Rick she remembered. His tongue ran across her bottom lip before she let him in. Love went through both of them as they made out. Katherine slowly pulled away laying her head on his shoulder, "Oh Rick I have missed you so bad." Rick breathed heavily. The feeling of having her against him again was heaven. Her body felt amazing. The only thing missing was Shane. Katherine stood back slowly looking at Rick, "Do you think things could go back the way they were?" Rick shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't." Katherine looked heartbroken. "Shane and I think it could. If you just give it a chance. Rick the rules of the old world do not apply now. We don't have to hide. Wasn't that kiss amazing? Rick you still make my head spin!" Rick looked at her carefully before kissing her forehead. He wanted so badly for this to work again. Her words did make sense. Rick wondered how the other members of the group would react. Would they accept it as end of the world behavior or realize this was true love? He looked at Katherine carefully, "All right...I'll try but first we all need to talk. I need to talk to Carl about this." Katherine nodded. She knew they wouldn't be in love 100% like they used to be but this was a start.


	6. Chapter 6: How things began

Moving to King County in the middle of the school year made Katherine a nervous wreck. It was a cruel joke that her mother decided to pull. Katherine did however understand why they were moving. Her drunk and abusive father had finally pulled his last straw.

On her first day a girl named Maria instantly glued herself to Katherine's side. Maria seemed to talk nonstop about anything. Katherine meanwhile, just listened quietly trying to avoid everyone eyes. She hated the attention being a new student brought. "You'll like it here. It's probably smaller than your old school in Savannah but it's nice. Wow Savannah…I would love to be near the ocean." Maria said with a smile as they walked into the cafeteria. Katherine sighed. She wanted to be home too. As she looked around her eyes landed on a guy with dark hair and matching brown eyes. He was looking at her with an expression of awe. Katherine looked around to make sure he wasn't starring at some other girl. "Uh Maria…who is that guy?" Maria frowned looking in Shane's direction before looking back at Katherine with wide eyes. "That's Shane Walsh. He's a senior and on the football team. Yes he's completely sexy but he only dates seniors and he's kinda a player. He has a different girl every couple of weeks if you get my meaning. The guy on his right side is Rick Grimes. He's a senior too. Rick and Shane are best friends but polar opposites. Wow he is really starring at you." Katherine nodded looking away, "I wish he would stop." Maria laughed pulling Katherine along with her, "You should be thankful. Girls would kill to be where you are right now." Katherine glanced back at Shane and this time he smiled. He elbowed Rick and motioned with his head toward Katherine. Rick gave her a shy smile too. Katherine took a deep breath continuing to follow Maria. This wasn't the attention that she was hoping for on the first day! All those two probably saw her was as a new piece of meat.

Katherine barley made it to 2nd period on time. Maria smiled pulling her to a seat halfway through the room. "Journalism…not to fun. Just to warn you Ms. Hatch is monotoned and about puts everyone to sleep." Katherine smiled. This was a relief. "Good I like easy." Katherine looked down at her lap trying to relax. So far it hadn't been to bad but it was enough. "I hate this class! Praise god for nap time!" She looked up to see Shane and Rick walk in. "Be thankful it's not calculus." Rick said with a grin as they took the seats right behind Katherine and Marla. "Oh Jesus." Katherine thought taking a shaky breath glancing at Maria who was grinning like a fool. She didn't even notice another guy sit on her right side. "Some cute blonde." She turned to see a guy with dark blonde hair giving her a sickening smile. Katherine rolled her eyes looking back at her desk. "Hey sweetie is this your real blonde hair? Come on baby talk to me." Katherine froze. Maria was looking dead ahead not daring to say a word. She was about to say something but a voice beat her to it, "Leave her alone Paul." She and Maria turned to see Shane giving the dopy blonde a cold glare. "Relax Shane I'm just messin around." Shane rolled his eyes as Rick stopped his conversation with a girl and was watching now too. "You heard me. Leave her alone." Paul quickly turned around without another word. Katherine turned smiling, "Thanks." Shane and Rick both smiled. She had to admit he did have one nice smile, "No problem. Hey you're new aren't you?" Katherine nodded, "Yea I'm from Savannah." Shane nodded looking at her carefully. This girl was cute! Not only did she have the prettiest blue eyes but everything else seemed to be perfect too. "I'm Shane. This is Rick…he does talk sometimes." Rick glared at Shane, "Shut up. I'm Rick." Katherine laughed. She could tell these two had been friends for years. "I'm Katherine." Maria was sitting at her desk looking shocked. Of all the years she had known Rick and Shane neither of them had said more than 5 words to her. Now here they were having a full conversation with the new girl.

The next few weeks Katherine grew closer to Shane and Rick. Maria usually tagged along behind somewhere but to Katherine's delight didn't say much. Katherine had steadily begun to develop feeling for both Shane and Rick which confused her beyond all reason. How do you fall for two guys? If it was possible how the hell do you work that one? Shane never once denied the face that he wanted Katherine. Hell he told her she was beautiful at least 7 times a day. "Will you put the guy out of his misery and be his girlfriend?" Rick asked one day as they walked into school. Katherine rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that he was to shy to ask me himself." Rick grinned as Shane walked up, "Good you're here you can ask her now." Rick said with a grin before walking off. Katherine glanced at Shane who for some reason lost his usual self confidence. "Yes?" She asked with a gentle smile. Shane rolled his eyes running a hand through his dark hair, "Yea…look Katherine I really really like you. I think you already know that though. So…will you be my girlfriend and all that fun stuff?" Katherine knew she was smiling like an idiot but she didn't care. The only problem was her feelings for Rick….how would this one turn out? She knew she care for Shane and Rick never once acted like he wanted her any other way. "Yes I will."

As the word on Katherine and Shane actually being a couple got around school everyone was talking! Senior girls, especially Shane's recent ex Hannah, couldn't believe he was dating a 16 year old junior. Shane didn't mind the talk. It was his feelings for Rick that was freaking him the fuck out. This wasn't normal! Little did he or Katherine know Rick was in a dilemma of his own. He was busy crushing on Shane and Katherine. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Rick grumbled shoving a book in his locker. It wasn't normal for him to be feeling something for Shane. He watched sadly when Shane would kiss Katherine. How he wanted to kiss the two of them so bad! Rick understood his feelings for Katherine fine…she was a girl! It was Shane that worried him. Why the hell would he be falling for his best friend? Every time he looked at Shane he wanted him. Football practice was getting to be miserable. Seeing Shane in those tight pants was driving him nuts! It got worse when he would see Shane without his shirt on. Rick couldn't even mention this to Katherine, who he shared almost every dark secret with. Seriously how would she react to him saying, "Oh I got the hots for you and your boyfriend?" She would probably have a shit fit.

This weird pattern of feelings went on for the next year and a half! Shane and Rick went onto college to be cops. Katherine and Shane to everyone's surprise stayed together. As soon as she turned 18 she moved in with the two of them to escape of bi-polar mother. Rick felt like a wreck! Now that they were both in the same house as him the feelings of loneliness became worse. He wanted nothing more than to be with Katherine and Shane. Who was he kidding though this couldn't happen in this town? It was too small and everyone would be freaking out.

"Rick look alive!" Katherine shouted as she through a shirt on his head. Rick sat for a moment before pulling the button down black shirt off of his head, "And what was that for?" Katherine giggled from her spot on Shane's lap. "Stupid Paul is having a party tonight. You are going this time! We are sick of you wasting away at home watching old monster movies. Enough zombie flicks for you sweet cheeks your going!" Rick smiled standing up, "Those zombies flicks may benefit us one day!" Shane rolled his eyes, "Sure man. The day zombies take over is the day I am an astronaut." Rick smiled pulling his t-shirt off and putting the button one on so Katherine didn't have a conniption or throw something else at him. "Ok fine. I'll go. But just to make you two happy." Katherine grinned walking to her and Shane's bedroom, "I knew I would get my way." She said shutting the door behind her. Rick glanced at Shane who was shaking his head, "all she has to do is flash those baby blue eyes and she gets what she wants." Rick nodded, "I see that has worked on you numerous times." Shane grinned standing up avoiding Rick's blue eyes, "I guess I'm a sucker for blue eyes than." He said fixing his own shirt. Rick's heart stopped at the comment. Was that a sign? No defiantly not! Shane would never see him this way! It was wrong. They had been brought up that feelings like this were wrong. Rick sighed looking at his feet. "I hope Paul has alcohol of some sort." Shane said casually. Rick looked up, "Knowing Paul I think our chances are good." Instead of turning into something good Paul had turned into the town party guy. Rick and Shane had both arrested him on DUI, possession, and even for trying to bite the mail man. Shane looked at Rick who was a frowning. He looked adorable when he was thinking. "STOP IT!" Shane thought angrily. This was getting annoying! He had to get his mind on something other than being with Rick and Katherine at the same time…like that would ever happen. "Hey Rick remember when we arrested Paul like 2 weeks ago and he was saying he had to return a magical rabbit to a forest?" Rick chuckled shaking his head, "Guy is nuts." Shane was about to say something but Katherine walked out in a tight black dress. Both Shane and Rick starred at her like she was the last woman on earth. She loved that feeling. Katherine walked over to Shane standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Damn darlin…you look amazing!" He said with a smile. Rick was still looking at her with wide eyes. "They are trying to kill me! I knew it!" Rick thought as he looked her over again. Her dark blonde hair curled down her back framing her beautiful face and the damn stupid dress hugged all of her curves just the right way. "Well…we better be going." Rick said running to the door and out side. Katherine glanced at Shane who looked confused, "What's with him?" Shane shrugged wrapping his arm around her waist, "Who knows."

Katherine awoke the next morning with a horrible headache. She had drunk way to much! The sun pouring in the window was killing her eyes. As much as Katherine wanted to get up and close the shades she was to comfortable snuggled up to Shane's chest. "Wait a minute…" She whispered when she felt another pair of arms around and another body pressed against her back. Katherine, obviously confused, turned slowly to see Rick's nude body pressed against her! "Holy hell!" She squealed. Both Shane and Rick woke right up at that. They look at each other and the state they were in. "What the hell?" Shane yelled pulling the sheet over him. Katherine was trying not to giggle because this was just her wildest dream coming true…without all the yellind and freaking out that is. Rick's eyes were wide and a blush had quickly gone over his face. "Did we just fuck?" He asked if a soft voice. Katherine nodded, "I thought I was just dreaming." Shane meanwhile looked freaked out. He hadn't said one would but looked at the satisfied expressions on Rick and Katherine's face. Rick grinned, "I thought I was too." Katherine smiled, "No it happened. We all seemed to like it too." Shane laughed, "I aint gay!" Katherine and Rick both looked at Shane nervously. His face read nothing but freaked out. She smiled gently squeezing his hand, "You said you wanted this too." Rick felt his heart began to pound. So Shane and Katherine wanted this too! He wasn't a freak job nutcase that needed to sexual therapy or be locked in an asylum the rest of his life. Shane looked at Katherine with wide eyes. "Ok look you two. As wonderful and exciting as that was…I admit it was nice and I have wanted it a long time. No one in this town would accept us! Our families will shit a chicken! Regardless of how we all feel about each other it will not work. Have you two forgotten that we live in the fucking Bible belt?" Rick gave him a gentle smile, "No one has to know Shane. We can go on like things have always been. People don't know what goes on behind closed doors. I'm sure someone in this town has some really bad skeletons in their closets too." He gently touched Shane's hand feeling a small jolt of excitement go through him. Shane sighed, "Rick that isn't fair to you." Rick's eyes widened. He didn't care what anyone in this town would think! It was their fucking lives. Who was someone else to tell them how to live? "I don't care! I have wanted you **both** for a long time! No one has to know. Last night you like it Shane. I know you did. You said you wanted me to kiss you for a long time." Shane groaned as Rick kissed his cheek. Rick didn't move instead he let his lips linger on Shane. "Look at me baby." He whispered. Shane was mentally trying to figure out what the hell to do when Rick's lips touched his. The kiss was gentle as Shane expected Rick's kisses to be. Rick pulled away pulling Katherine to him, "I love you too you beautiful creature." Katherine grinned kissing Rick like she had the previous night. "I love you." She whispered before crawling on top of Shane. He grabbed her harshly pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was rough and fiery like most of their romance was. He kissed her until her lips were bright red and beginning to swell.

When he pulled away his usual sense of self confidence had returned. "Well we can see how it goes. I just don't want this coming in-between us." Rick nodded, "It won't. Shane we have been through a lot." Shane nodded but was thinking this had to be the weirdest thing they had gone through. "Ok so our mutual understanding is this doesn't get out to anyone. It has to appear that we are nothing more than roommates. Shane you and Katherine just act like you have been dating for years and I'm just your best friend…everything will be fine." Shane nodded, "All right if that's what you want." Rick lay down beside Katherine pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder, "Or we could move to California. It would probably be normal there." Shane looked up, "Like hell I am moving out there. I am comfy here. I don't have anything against the people that live there. But when that chunk of land falls off in the middle of the ocean I wan to be here in good old Georgia. Besides our kind and their kind won't mix to well anyway…can you hear all the redneck jokes we would be getting?" Katherine giggled kissing his chest, "They wouldn't like our accent." Rick shook his head, "On the contrary baby guys think southern girls and their accents are sexy. You would do fine." Katherine giggled feeling sleepy again. "Things will be ok." She whispered snuggling against Shane's chest. He smiled looking down at her. Even thought he care a lot for Rick to Katherine would always be his number one. "Yeah it will be fine." He whispered kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days Katherine, Shane, and Rick spent their time trying to salvage their relationship. Much as before Shane was the one freaking out over his feelings for Rick. He still felt like he did before regardless of the fact they had spent 3 years as a couple. Shane tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't stress over the situation however every time he saw Rick or Katherine his heart melted a little more. This wasn't getting any easier for him! "Lord help me" He mumbled as he watched Rick kiss Katherine. This was like the worst kind of teasing imaginable! Shane felt like his heart and soul was being twisted into balloon animals while still inside him.

Katherine knew he was having doubts like before. Only this time there was no tequila to loosen him up with. That night Katherine and Shane lay in silence. He hadn't said to much all day. "Shane please give us another chance. I'm talking about Rick and us." Shane groaned his arm tightening around Katherine. He slowly sat up looking at her with an annoyed expression, "Kat I don't want to get into that again. I love you and Rick like crazy but it's doomed. All 3 of us can't be together." Katherine sat up looking hear broken. Shane hated that look. He had hated it every since he first fell in love with her in high school. Every time she looked like that he wanted to kill the person responsible. This time he knew he was the cause and it made Shane hate himself a little more. "You won't even give it a shot? Don't you see how Rick looks at you? He and I both love you so much! Would you please not be so stubborn? We are being given a second chance here?" Shane looked at her tear filled eyes sadly. He was mentally kicking himself! First he breaks Ricks heart now here he is breaking hers again after she comes back to him. Did he not remember the nights he spent alone begging god to bring her back to him? How could these two people have so much control over him? In all honesty Shane was afraid of getting hurt again. What if Rick or Katherine died? Or they decided that they didn't want him anymore? That would devastate him. Loosing Katherine the first time tore his heart in two than shortly after he and Rick split. Shane couldn't handle anymore break ups. At the same time though he was dying to have them back with him. He would do whatever was necessary to keep them safe and his. "Fine. I want to take it slow." Katherine instantly smiled throwing her arms around Shane's shoulders. "Oh thank you! I'll go tell Rick." She quickly kissed him before walking out of the tent. Shane sighed running a hand through his hair. The memories of the day Katherine left filling his mind all over again,

"_Rick stood reading Katherine's note. His voice cracking as he read. Shane couldn't move…he couldn't breathe. The girl, his girl, that he had loved since that day in high school was gone! He had broken her heart and now broken Rick's. "Shane." He turned looking at Rick whose blue eyes were filled with tears. Shane couldn't say anything as Rick wrapped his arms around him laying his head on Shane's shoulder. Shane stood like a motionless statue until he was able to put one arm around Rick. He tried his hardest to make some feeble attempt at comforting him while being distraught himself. "What do we do Shane? WE got to find her!" Rick said sadly. Shane pulled away from Rick quickly before walking over and punching the wall as hard as he could. Rick flinched watching his lover with sad eyes. Sure he had seen Shane looks his cool plenty of times but this time it was different. This time Rick was actually kind of scared. Shane finally stopped his assault on the wall before leaning his head against the section he had not broken yet. Rick slowly walked over placing a hand on Shane's back, "Baby please…" Shane yanked away from Rick again. This time his eyes looked dangerous, "STOP! Just don't Rick." Rick's face looked even more depressed now. He slowly held a hand out to Shane. "Please Shane. We just lost our girl. Don't throw me away too." Shane looked like Rick had slapped him. He couldn't believe what he had just said! "So you blame me?" Rick's eyes widened in horror, "What? NO! Shane…baby." Shane turned storming toward the door but looked back at Rick, "Don't call me baby." He yelled angrily before storming out the door leaving Rick standing all alone"_

Shane shook the memories from his head as Katherine came back. "Rick said he was fine with that." Shane nodded as Katherine snuggled back against his chest, "Finally something will make sense again." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. Shane smiled looking down at her. He loved this woman more than anything and if it made her happy he was game to try again. This time she couldn't really run away. She was right something would finally make sense again.

The next morning Katherine was helping Andrea and Carol with laundry. "Kat we have to ask you something." Carol said politely. Katherine looked at her friends with a calm smile, "Anything." Andrea glanced at Carol before taking a breath. "we overheard you and Shane talking last night. What's up with you two and Rick?" Katherine looked at them closely. She hadn't expected anyone to find out this quickly. They didn't seem crepe out just curious. "Before all of this happened. Shane and I were a couple since high school. After I graduated and moved in with him and Rick…we all kind of started seeing each other. No one ever knew of course. It was just a home thing because if anyone in town knew it would be horrible. Now here we are all together again and we all still feel the same way we did then. Rick and I want it to be the way it was but Shane is apprehensive." Neither Carol nor Andrea looked freaked out or anything. Carol smiled gently, "I'm sure that has to be hard. Feeling so strongly about 2 people. I don't think I could do it." Katherine looked at them carefully, "Do you all think any differently of us now?" Andrea shook her head, "The worlds different now. Besides who are we to say what is normal anymore or not? I mean there are freaking zombies now…come one if it brings you all happiness go for it." Carol nodded, "None of know how much time we have anymore. Enjoy yourself while you are here. Besides what does it matter what anyone thinks? Make yourselves happy." Katherine smiled. She felt little better now knowing that her friends weren't going to outcast her for her unorthodox relationship. "I knew I could count on you guys." She said with a smile. Carol nodded, "Always my dear. Where is Rick and Shane anyway?" Katherine laughed, "They took Carl hunting. I don't know how long that will last though. Shane has no patience and gets bored easily just like Carl. I foresee them getting into trouble and Rick just giving up. They will probably be back soon." Andrea was laughing shaking her head. They all knew well about Shane's temper.

Hours passed and they still hadn't returned. Katherine was worried. She had expected them back hours ago. "I'm getting worried." She whispered to Carol and Sophia. Carol smiled softly. "I'm sure they are fine. They probably got something good." Katherine nodded and tried to keep her mind busy. Another hour passed without anyone coming back. Katherine sighed fiddling with trying to keep the fire going. All of a sudden a woman on a horse appeared out of nowhere. "Is one of yall Katherine?" Katherine stood quickly. "I am." The girl held out of hand quickly. "You need to come with me. Carol has been shot. My dad is takin care of him. Shane and Rick sent me to get you." Katherine's eyes widened, "Is he ok?" The woman nodded, "For now. Come on your wastin time." Katherine looked back at Andrea and everyone else who was watching. "Your seriously just going to go with some strange girl?" Daryl asked coldly. The woman looked back at him, "My names Maggie. Our farm is about 2 miles down the road. Names Greene it's on the mail box." She looked back at Katherine, "Come on." Maggie helped Katherine up on the horse before taking off leaving everyone else in silence.

Katherine held tightly until Maggie's horse stopped in front a beautiful farm house. "Go on in." Katherine nodded running inside the house. Shane stood in the living room pacing as the door opened and Katherine came running in. "Shane thank god!" She said obviously out of breath. He walked over quickly pulling her into his arms. "Shane what happened?" Katherine asked looking around the room. "We was out hunting and there was this deer. Carl went ahead to look at it and this dude shot the deer. The bullet went clean through and went into Carl. The doc says he thinks he will be all right but I have to run to town with this guy (points to Otis) and get medical supplies so he can get the bullet out. It's all a waiting game now. I didn't want to leave until you got here." Katherine's eyes widened obvious terror going through them. "Oh Shane." She whimpered snuggling her face against his black t-shirt. His arms tightened, "It's going to be ok darlin. Look Rick's having a hard time. You need to be strong for him ok? I'm worried about him. Make sure he don't do anything stupid." Katherine nodded nervously, "I'm worried about you going to that town." Shane smiled kissing her softly, "Darlin it's me your talkin about. I'll be fine." Katherine smiled. He was always was so confident. "Just make sure you come back safe to me." Shane leaned his forehead against hers smiling down at her. Their romantic moment was ruined when Rick walked into the room. Katherine turned to see Rick looking at them with distraught eyes. He was covered in Carl's blood. Katherine put a hand over her mouth before walking over to him gently putting her arms around his shoulders, "Oh Rick. I'm sorry baby. It's going to be ok. Shane will be back before you know it and Carl will be just fine." Rick looked back at Shane who was nodding silently. He looked back at Katherine gently touching her face before walking out onto the porch without a word. Shane looked at Katherine who had tears in her eyes, "I'll be back soon darlin."

Rick walked onto the porch in a daze. His little boy was shot and may not make it. "Rick?" He turned to see Shane standing right behind him. Rick couldn't speak. He just looked at Shane with tear filled blue eyes. Shane sighed pulling a rag from his back pocket. "Come here man. Let's get that blood off of you." He whispered softly before cleaning a much blood as possible off Rick's face. Shane sighed looking at Rick carefully. The man looked like he was in a trance. "Hey Rick snap out of it! Look I'm goin with Otis to get the stuff Herschel needs for Carl. Look at me Rick! He's gonna be ok." Shane leaned his forehead against Rick's. Rick slowly looked up into Shane's dark eyes and actually believed him. He smiled slightly before pressing his lips to Shane's. Shane sighed gripping the back of Rick's head. All the feelings Shane had ever felt for Rick hit him like a freight train. This had been their first real kiss in years. Sure there was drunk kisses when they were wasted but it wasn't like this. Shane didn't want to let him go but he had to get on the road. He slowly pulled away looking down at Rick, "I'll be back soon. Take care of Kitty." Rick nodded sadly.. Shane sighed kissing Rick once more. "I will be ok. Don't worry about me." Rick nodded looking like a frightened child, "I know you will be. Please hurry back." Shane smiled having to basically pry himself from Rick's grasp before walking to the truck and driving off.

Rick slowly walked back into the house where Katherine sat running her fingers through Carl's messy hair. She looked up when he walked in. "Rick honey let's get you changed." Katherine walked over to Rick slowly unbuttoning his blood stained shirt. His blue eyes starred into hers as she eased the shirt off his body. Katherine turned handing him a t-shirt before looking at the scar on his side, "Is that where you got shot?" Rick nodded sadly pulling on the shirt.

Rick and Katherine spent the next few hours in silence. Both were worried because it was taking Shane so long. "Do you think he's ok?" Rick whispered. Katherine tightened her grip on Rick's hand. Shane had to be all right. He couldn't just die on them. They needed him to bad. "I'm sure he's fine baby. You know how he likes to make an entrance." Rick laughed, "he's picking one hell of a time." Katherine nodded laying her head against Rick's chest.

The sound of a car door slamming instantly made Katherine and Rick jump. They quickly ran out the front door and was relieved to see Shane step out of the truck holding a large bag. He gave them a small smile as Maggie quickly walked out taking the bag from him. "Thank god you got the stuff. Rick come with me please." Rick nodded looking back at Shane with a smile. "Thanks." He gently ran a hand down the side of Shane's face before walking in after Maggie. Katherine looked back at Shane who stated limping toward the house. "Shane what happened to your leg?" He looked back at Katherine's worried face. "I'm fine darlin. I had to jump out a window and landed weird. Walkers were all over the place. They got Otis." Katherine face looked worried as she wrapped her arm around Shane's waist. "You need to get off that leg and let your ankle rest." Shane laughed. Katherine was going into mom mode. "I will darlin…I need a bath first or something. Look go sit with Rick and I'll be there in a bit." He leaned down kissing Katherine softly before following her to the house.

Shane made sure Katherine and Rick were occupied before he went to the bathroom. He had a lot he needed to take care of. The night had not gone according to plan at all. The school was crawling with walkers resulting in Shane killing Otis. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't feel bad about doing it. Shane felt something inside himself changing. Something dark was taking over and he couldn't quit pinpoint what it was either. As he looked in the mirror at his own reflection that's when he noticed the spot of hair missing. "Damn it." He muttered. There was no way he could walk around with a chunk of hair missing. It would be obvious than what he had done. That had to remain a secret. The only person he considered telling was Katherine. All his hair would have to go. Thank god it would grow back quick he thought darkly as he turned the electric razor on. "Shane are you ok in there?" Katherine's voice was soft as she knocked on the door. Shane froze again lookin at himself. He didn't look like himself anymore. Now he looked like the way he felt…dangerous. "Yeah darlin I'm fine…I'll be out in a minute." He said softly.

Katherine walked back downstairs to where Herschel was still doing the surgery. Rick sat looking out the window sadly. "Is Shane's ankle ok?" Rick asked softly. Katherine shrugged, "I guess…he won't come out of the bathroom." She sighed sitting down as Rick turned. "I'm starting to think life sucks." Katherine frowned standing looking at Rick with shocked eyes, "Rick Grimes don't you dare talk like that. Look I know you are hurting but you need to be strong for your son. If you need to cry go ahead but don't do this." Rick looked down. She was right. He didn't need to act like this. It wasn't the right way to be and he was only torturing himself. "She's right man." They both looked up at Shane who had just walked in. They both looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths when they noticed all his gorgeous brown hair was gone. "Shane what happened to your hair?" Katherine asked as he limped over to the couch and sat down, "I thought it was time for a change." Rick walked over looking at Shane skeptically. Shane Walsh just wouldn't cut his hair off on a whim. Something was up here and was straight up lying to him and Katherine. "Shane." Shane looked at Rick, "It's just hair you two. It will grow back." Katherine glanced at Rick before she walked over to Shane sitting down on his lap. "There's my girl." He whispered pulling her into a long kiss. Rick sighed, "I'm going to go in here with Carl. I'll see you all later." Katherine smiled. "I love you." She said with a smile. Rick actually looked pleased at that. "I love you too baby."

Once he was gone Katherine looked at Shane, "Ok tell me what's going on Shane. You just wouldn't cut your hair off." He looked at Katherine carefully. There was something different about his eyes now. "I shot him Katherine. I shot Otis. Shit started going down. I hurt my ankle and Otis was slower than fucking Christmas. All I could think about was getting back here to you and Rick. I had to make sure Carl survived so I shot him and let the walkers get him." Katherine sat quietly looking at Shane with a shocked expression on her face. Shane frowned thinking at first she was mad at him but she quickly smiled leaning forward kissing a path from his lips to his neck. "That's what I like about you Shane. You're not afraid to do the things that have to be done." Shane smiled. He knew that he could count on her for what he needed, "Maybe we should keep this between us darlin." Katherine looked up with a smile nodding. "Yes…Rick wouldn't understand." Shane nodded slowly pulling Katherine up to look at him. She had to admit the new hair cut did look good. He looked rougher not like his normal charming self. "I think this haircut is growin on me." Shane laughed pressing his lips to hers. "I think you need to get to whichever bedroom we are staying in." Katherine's eyes widened as she pointed to one down the hall. "Be there in 5 minutes" she said with a giggle before running out. Shane smiled glancing at Rick who was standing in the door way with a small smile on his face. He stood limping over to him. "You sure you don't want us to sit up with you?" Rick shook his head, "You need to rest that ankle and get some sleep." Shane smiled kissing Rick softly. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to go straighten that girl out. I'll be back when she falls asleep." Rick nodded as Shane limped off after Katherine who was standing at the door blowing him kisses. Rick smiled pretending to catch one and put it in his pocket. Katherine's grin widened as she went into the bedroom. Rick smiled watching Shane shut the bedroom door while giving him his signature smirk. Rick felt a little more promised about life now. Herschel said Carl should live and Rick had his loves back. Things could only get better… or so Rick hoped! (to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks everyone whose reading and following! I really appreciate you all for working with me on this story!)

Rick spent the next few hours watching Carl sleep. He felt a little more comforted now that he new his son would live. If he died Rick didn't know what h would do. Funny how when he found out Lori was pregnant he wanted nothing to do with the kid and now he couldn't imagine life without Carl. Rick looked up when the door opened pulling him from his thoughts. Shane limped in with a small smile on his face. "How's he doing?" Rick smiled softly looking at his little boy, "Better. He's stable now. Everything should be fine. Shane I can't thank…" Shane held up his hand, "Rick I couldn't let anything happen to him either. Nothing would be the same anymore." Rick nodded with a smile. In some ways he wanted to say "remember when we all found out he was coming what hell we all went through? However, Rick decided against brining that painful detail of their past up. Rick looked at Shane carefully. He still looked like he did not long after high school. Still had the body of a god that would make any man jealous. He sat with no shirt on looking at Carl quietly. Rick was still in shock Shane ever agreed to give him another shot. It still amazed him even though they all hadn't been back together for more than 48 hours yet. Rick loved him and Katherine more than he could really put into words. Now with all the things that changed they didn't have to hide anymore. "How's your ankle?" Rick finally asked. Shane looked up with a slight smile, "Its ok. Not near as bad as when I sprained in playing football senior year." Rick laughed remembering show Shane had turned himself into the biggest baby so Katherine would pamper him. "Yeah and you milked that until Katherine threatened to kill you." Shane grinned," Yea I know. Than you tried to fix me soup…or at least that's what you said it was." Rick smiled remembering how he had tried to make veggie soup the way his mother did but it turned out to be a disaster! "And you ate it." He said softly before slipping his hand over Shane's. Rick smiled when Shane didn't pull away but turned his hand over so he could interlock their fingers. Shane looked at him with a soft smile, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings…even though you tried to kill me." Shane may not have been romantic all the time but he knew when the right things needed to be said. They never showed any PDA anywhere but at home. Whether it was not to freak anyone out or they both weren't ready for that kind of attention. However, at home behind closed doors, love was 2nd nature.

Rick sighed looking at Shane carefully, "Shane I got a question that's been on my mind for a while now. That night at Paul's party when everything with us and Katherine began how did it all go down? I know I was shit faced and Katherine says she just remembers waking up with both of us. I don't remember squat." Shane frowned obviously looking like he was trying to remember too. "I was drunk too Rick." Rick nodded, "Yea but you're the only one out of the three of us that can somewhat remember crap being drunk." Shane ran a hand over his head, "All I can really remember was Katherine and I was outside on the porch making out and you came out there. I was being a smart ass and was like well are you going to join in or just stand there. When you actually did it was like I could care less that all our friends were there. Katherine was sandwiched in-between us and said she wanted us to go home and continue this in private than it all goes blank other than the sex part which you already know about." Rick nodded as the door opened and Carol walked in looking tired. "Rick why don't you and Shane go get in bed with Katherine? You both looked exhausted. I'll sit with Carl. I can't sleep anyway without having nightmares about Sophia." Rick looked at Shane before standing, "Carol I promise first thing in the morning we will be looking for her." Carol smiled looking down at her feet. She knew Rick would honor his word and go looking for her little girl.

Shane followed Rick down the hall carefully waiting until they were out of ear shot, "Do you think we will honestly find that girl alive?" Rick shrugged as they walked into the bedroom, "I don't know Shane but I got to look for her. I promised her everything would be ok." Shane sighed fighting the urge to tell Rick just to forget it. The kid had to be walker chow. She would have turned up by now if she was ok. Shane carefully took his pants of before getting into bed beside Katherine who was out like a light. "Boy she was really tired. You must have done a number on her." Rick said with a grin as he adjusted the rock of a pillow below him. Shane grinned, "Even with a hurt foot." Rick laughed rolling his eyes, "cocky bastard." Shane turned on his side as Katherine rolled over to him cuddling her face against his chest. "Yea that's why you love me." He whispered to Rick with his signature smirk. Rick turned out the light. "Go to sleep before you hurt yourself again."

Katherine woke up the next morning to the sound of Shane and Rick arguing. "Rick I ain't lettin you go out there alone." Shane's voice sounded more annoyed than angry. Katherine sat up rubbing her eyes focusing on the sight in front of her. Shane stood in just his pants while Rick was fully dressed pulling on his boots. Shane's face showed he was slowly getting angry but trying his hardest to control himself. Rick slowly stood. "Shane I'm not takin you with me! Your ankle needs to rest. Look Shane you can't always protect me." Shane's face went from angry to hurt in a second. Rick instantly regretted his choice of words when he saw the look in Shane's eyes. Shane turned limping back to bed, "Obviously or you wouldn't have been shot the first time." He didn't look back at Rick but instead at Katherine who looked hurt herself. Katherine gently laid her hand on top of Shane's as he looked the other direction. Rick sighed feeling like a jackass. "Shane…" About that time there was a knock at the door followed by Daryl's voice. "Rick lets go man." Right groaned before walking over to Katherine. She looked at him with a small smile, "Be careful." She whispered as he kissed her. Rick loved the feeling of kissing her. She always knew how to melt perfectly against him. "I will baby." She said sweetly as Rick kissed her forehead than turned to Shane who wasn't even looking at him. Rick sighed gently touching Shane's face. "Shane please." He was silently pleading for his lover to look at him. Rick leaned down brushing his lips over Shane's cheek. He didn't look at Rick at all. All the guilt Shane had been feeling over Rick getting shot was hitting him like a bolt of lightning. "Daryls waiting." He said coldly. Katherine winced at the sad expression on Rick's face. She felt sympathy for them both. Rick stood and walked to the door reminding Katherine of a sad puppy who got told to go away. Rick turned giving Katherine and Shane one last look before walking out.

Katherine turned climbing on Shane's lap. She had to get him calmed down some way before he went into his moody depressive state that she hated. "Baby you can't blame yourself for Rick being shot." Shane's brown eyes rolled up to Katherine's angelic face. Her gentle expression showed nothing but concern. There was no anger for his reaction to Rick anywhere on her. "I can't help it. I was standin right with him. Didn't even see that bastard get outta that car until Rick was on the ground bleedin everywhere…if I had been payin attention I could have shot the guy. All I could think about was I lost you and now Rick. That's the worst feeling ever. I guess that's my big fear…bein alone." Shane sat quietly for a moment replaying the seconds worst day of his life in his mind,

_Rick was already on the ground from getting tagged in the vest when Shane got to him. Shane held out his hand pulling Rick up. "did he just tag you in the vest?" Rick nodded checking himself out before looking at Shane whose face was pale as death, "I seen you get hit and it scared the hell outta me." Shane said his voice trying to go back to normal. Rick grinned obviously scared himself. "Yeah me too. That crazy son of a bitch shot me! Can you believe that?" Shane took a deep breath. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. "Shane do not tell Carl about…" As Rick was getting his sentence out another guy came from the flipped car and fired a shot right at Rick. Rick was down before Shane could blink. Shane wasted no time before shooting the guy than getting down to Rick who was bleeding out quickly…_

Katherine looked at his face carefully before gently kissing his lips. "Shane you can't blame yourself. You did what you could and honestly you saved Rick's life. Baby I know that you want to keep Rick and I safe but you can't all the time." Shane looked up at her again. Katherine was right. He knew couldn't always be there to protect both of them but he would damn well try to be. "Katherine you better not leave me again. I will go crazy." Katherine smiled gently pushing Shane back so she could lie in his arms. "Never."

That afternoon when Rick came back he was covered from head to toe in mud. "Kat look at him he looks that kid off Charlie Brown that's always dirty." Katherine looked up from the clothes she was folding and tried not to giggle when she saw the state Rick was in. "Oh god. Rick baby what happened to you?" She asked as she got up and walked to the step to meet Rick. He looked from Katherine to Shane who looked pretty emotionless at the moment. "I got chased by a walker and fell in a mud puddle. Bastard moved fast." Katherine smiled gently running her hand over Rick's filthy cheek. All she could make out was his bright blue eyes, "Come on baby. Let's go get you a shower. We can't even tell who you are now." Rick smiled, "Sound great baby." He turned to follow her into the house. Shane stood slowly, "So you don't need me do you? Glad to see that Daryl makes a better partner than Katherine or me." He gave Rick a final glare before taking off into the darkening yard.

Rick sighed walking into the bathroom where Katherine was already in the shower waiting for him. "There you are officer." She said with a smile as he stepped under the water. "Sorry Shane' had to be a smartass." He said sadly as Katherine wrapped herself around his body. "He's just upset. You know how Shane is baby." Rick nodded thinking to himself that Shane needed to get a handle on his temper. "Yea I just didn't want him to get hurt. It would kill me if it did." Rick said sadly. Katherine pressed her lips to his, "Rick he will be fine." Rick sighed trying to resist the urge to try to drown himself in the shower. Katherine let her hands fall between Rick's legs gently grabbing his manhood. Rick gasped quickly looking into Katherine's eyes. She grinned evilly, "I havne't had you in a while Rick." He smiled gently pulling her tighter against him kissing her softly. "I know. I wanted you and Shane both so bad last night but after all that mess I don't think I could have kept it hard." Katherine smiled turning her back to him. "Well I see that you are hard now. Why don't we do something in this shower and make up for last night?" Rick didn't waste anytime pushing into her. Katherine sighed happily. After last night with Shane she didn't think her body could possibly take another rough fucking. Thankfully Rick was in his slow and romantic mood that could make her last forever.

The next couple of weeks Shane and Rick seemed to constantly mad at each other. They would argue over the smallest of things which led Katherine being stuck in the middle. She hated feeling like she was being stretched in between the two men that she loved. It felt like she was constantly on edge and ready to start crying. The worst part was probably having sex with the two of them when they were mad. Katherine was the one that took Shane and Rick's anger. They were both rougher than normal and didn't seem to realize that Katherine wasn't some contortionist that could bend which ever way they wanted. "STOP! My leg doesn't go that way Rick!" She finally said one night angrily as Rick tried to bend her. Rick quickly pulled away letting Katherine get off of Shane who didn't look at all amused. How he was keeping his hard on was beyond him. Katherine quickly stood pulling on her clothes, "You two need to grow some balls and get over your issues. I'm sick of being stuck in the middle!" She turned leaving the two sitting looking at each other with shocked expressions.

The next morning Carol had breakfast cooked early. Katherine walked down with Shane He had come and found her on the front porch around 2 am and begged her to come back to bed. Rick had given up and went to sleep after he tired to apologize to Shane. He had tried to apologize over everything: taking Daryl instead of him out to look for Sophia, for not getting Herschel to let them keep their guns on the property, and for even some stupid game he had beaten Shane in back in 7th grade but nothing worked. Rick was already sitting by the trees when Shane and Katherine walked out hand in hand. Katherine looked at Rick with a gentle smile as she sat down on Shane's lap. Nobody really said much that morning. There wasn't really much to talk about other than how weird Herschel was acting here lately. Carl, who had finally made an entrance for the first time in weeks, sat beside Rick looking at his father's gun. "Dad when can I carry one?" Rick smiled gently rubbing his head, "Soon enough kiddo." About that time Glenn came walking up with a nervous expression on his face. "So the barn is full of walkers." He said nervously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him with wide eyes, "Say what?" Shane asked. Glenn nodded, "Walkers in the barn. Over a dozen easily….Herschel knows they are there." Shane shook his head. His eyes were angry in an instant. "Glenn tell me that you are joking." He said harshly. Glenn shook his head nervously looking to where Maggie stood on the porch shooting him a look that read "death." He looked at Shane than at Rick, "I wish I was." Katherine got up followed by Shane who looked at Rick, "We got to do something about this man." Rick shook his head, "Shane this isn't our property!" Shane looked at Rick with wide shocked eyes. The man was loosing his marbles! How would he let his girlfriend and son stay in a place that was infested by the vary things that they were trying to keep away from? "It doesn't matter Rick! Your going to let your girlfriend and son be around those things? Man up and do something!" Rick stood and was in Shane's face in an instant. "What did you say to me?" Katherine took a deep breath quickly getting in-between the two of them, "Both my guy get a grip on yourselves! Look…Shane we can't just go down there and go on a killing rampage. I agree with you something has to be done. We need to leave or talk to Herschel. Rick you should talk to Herschel regardless." Shane turned, "Well isn't this just perfect." He said coldly before walking off toward the woods. Katherine sighed looking at Rick who slowly held out a hand for her. She shook her head, "I need some time. I'll be back." Rick nodded sadly watching as Katherine walked toward the house. Glenn gave a Rick a small smile, "I'll go talk to her."

Glenn followed Katherine to the front porch. "You ok?" He asked gently. Katherine shrugged as Glenn sat down beside her on the swing. "I swear Glenn things seem like they are going to even out than they all go to hell again." Glenn frowned. He and Katherine had developed a friendship in which they could talk to each other about almost anything. "It's not just the walkers that's eating you is it? Is it Shane and Rick?" Katherine looked up with teary eyes, "Glenn I got to tell you something but you can't tell a soul." Glenn nodded, "Anything Kat." Katherine looked around before meeting Glenn's eyes, "I'm pregnant." Glenn's mouth dropped and his face went white. "Really? Who's the father? Shane or Rick?" Katherine shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I've been with Shane and Rick pretty much the same amount of time." Glenn's face looked thoughtful, "Have you told either or them?" Katherine shook her head quickly. There was no way she had told either of them yet. With them arguing the way they had she had been to upset to even mention the condition to anyone. "No. Not yet." Glenn bit his lip looking at his friend sadly. "You got to tell them. You need vitamins and a nice pillow. At least tell Herschel so he can check you out. I'll come with you! Shit Kat I'm going to town today. I'll get you some stuff!" Katherine smiled, "Glenn relax it will all be ok. Just don't tell them yet ok?" Glenn nodded noticing Shane and Rick looking at them with identically looks of interest as they watched Katherine likes hawks. "Ok I won't. But you got to promise me you will speak with Herschel." Glenn whispered. Katherine nodded, "You have my word Glenn." He nodded, "If you need to talk again you know where I usually am. Katherine nodded with a smile as Rick walked up. "You ok honey?" Katherine nodded with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine now." Rick held out his hand, "Will you come with me to talk to Herschel?" Katherine glanced at Glenn who was looking down at the ground. "Sure." She said sweetly and took Rick's hand.

Glenn watched as they walked into the house. His heart was doing flip flops in his chest. His best friend had just dropped a bombshell on him rendering him speechless. He tried his hardest not to look at Shane who was till watching him with a funny expression on his face. "I got to do something quick" Glenn muttered shoving his baseball cap back on his head. If Katherine didn't want Rick and Shane to know about one of them becoming a father he had to step up and take care of her. "Off to town I go." Glenn muttered to himself before leaping off the porch and off to the barn. Surely there was still some stuff in town that a pregnant woman would like or at least Glenn hoped. This was going to be the hardest secret he has ever had to keep. Glenn wasn't worried about Rick trying to kill him if he slipped up and told him it was Shane that had him a nervous wreck. "The guy could kill me in one punch." Glenn thought as he walked past Shane. "Where ya off to Glenn?" Shane asked casually. He turned to face Shane who stood looking even more menacing than usual in his tight black t-shirt. "oh I'm uh off to town…you know to get some stuff." Shane nodded, "Yeah that's usually what you go to town for." Glenn tried to ignore the sinking suspicion that Shane knew that he was hiding something. Whether or not he did though was still a mystery that only Shane knew the answer to and that would have to work for Glenn right now.

(Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also I'm doing something a little different with this story. I don't know who to make the father of Katherine's baby yet. Any one that wants to give me some ideas here would be awesome. If you want to just private message them to me or just put them in with your review I will consider everything sent over ^_^ Thanks again for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine didn't sleep much that night. She lay in-between Rick and Shane as they slept trying to keep her mind focused on not having a panic attack. In her mind she was trying to find a way to tell them both that she was pregnant and had no way of knowing which one of them was going to be a father. It was hard not being able to turn to Rick and ask what to do. He was usually the one that seemed to understand most of her dilemmas. This one however he probably couldn't even help her with.

The next morning Katherine woke up alone. As she sat up the feeling of morning sickness hit her like a freight train. "This is going to suck!" She thought sadly as she got dressed and headed down the stairs. Katherine decided she would keep the news to herself and of course Glenn as long as she could. "Kat can we talk?" She turned to see Glenn looking at her. His face had that expression of deep concern etched all over it. She nodded looking around for Shane and Rick. If they kept on seeing her sneaking out with Glenn they would know something was up. Shit they weren't stupid. Katherine nodded and followed Glenn out onto the porch. He walked a few steps before turning and looking at her. "Why are you afraid to tell them?" Katherine frowned before sitting down beside Glenn. She took a shaky breath, "Glenn you can't say a word about this to no one and I mean no one! I was pregnant before. Rick, Shane, and I had been together for about a year when I found out. When I was four months I had a bad car wreck and lost the baby. Shane and Rick had a really hard time. Shane took it the worst though and any time since when I mentioned having a baby he freaks out. Rick wanted to try again not long after but Shane wouldn't hear of it. You see since I dated Shane first I'm more his than Rick's. He has more say than Rick. It's hard to explain without things getting really awaked. I know all this sounds weird to you." Glenn started laughing which made Katherine smile. Glenn was sometime such a goof ball. She didn't expect him to laugh at that. "Kitty there are dead people walking around and I am supposed to be freaked out by your choice of a relationship? No it's fine. I understand. Look about your baby I am so so sorry! Rick and Shane need to know. It's only fair. Shane will be ok. If you have to tell Rick first." Katherine nodded knowing Glenn was right. This would be one of the hardest things she had to do to them.

Rick walked toward the house with a heavy heart. Things with Shane hadn't improved at all since Glenn told everyone about the walkers in the barn. He wasn't much worried about things with Katherine. She was taking everything as well as could be expected. Rick couldn't let things go south with Shane again. His heart couldn't take loosing him for again. He looked up to the porch where Glenn sat by Katherine. What was Glenn up to with her? It was strange enough that he took off after her yesterday after Shane's outburst on the barn situation but here he was again. He sat down on Katherine's other side. "Mornin sweetie." Katherine smiled as he kissed her. "Hey I was wondering where you were. Rick we need to talk." Now would be as good a time as any time to tell him. His blue eyes looked almost nervous as she stood up and held out her hand, "Come with me." She whispered as he followed her to the other side of the porch. If she was leaving him and Shane for Glenn all hell was about to break loose!

"Katherine what is going on?" He asked nervously as she turned to face him. Her face looked nervous and Rick was ready to fall apart wondering if something was wrong. Katherine knew he had some bad thoughts going through his mind right now. She hated seeing him like this. Would this be his reaction to finding out she was knocked up? "Rick I am really scared…" He frowned immediately stepping forward and grabbing her hand. He hated sentences that started that way! "What's wrong? Is it Shane? What's he done now?" Katherine shook her head quickly. "No Rick he didn't do anything. Well maybe he did…maybe you did. Rick I don't know how to sweeten this up any but I'm pregnant." Rick stood motionless for a while just looking at Katherine. He finally smiled before pulling her into his arms, "Why are you scared?" Katherine was shocked! She didn't expect him to just grab her and be happy. "Because…think about it. Rick I'm pregnant. There are walkers all over the place and Shane is still clueless." Rick's smile faded as he realized what she meant. He wouldn't take this well. Rick running a hand through his hair, "Look it will all be all right. We just have to tell him gently. Definitely nothing like last time when you made up play Pictionary; that won't sit well." Katherine smiled as Rick kissed her. She felt a little more comforted now. Rick was happy or at least he seemed to be. "Yeah he don't seem like the guessing type anymore." Rick nodded gently taking her hands in his. "Look we'll tell him together and if he freaks out I'll handle it"

Rick found Shane looking at the barn with a cold glare in his eyes. He slowly looked up as Rick walked over. True they weren't getting along at all but Rick still looked so good. "Hey." Rick said softly. Shane nodded as Rick sat down, "What's wrong?" Rick shrugged looking at the barn. This would be a hard conversation to have and not get angry. "Ah I'm just stressed." Shane laughed bitterly turning to face Rick with a dark grin on his face. "Like you're the only one Rick! I got you and Katherine to worry about not to mention this barn full of geeks." Rick turned feeling the anger starting to eat at him. What was Shane's problem? "well I hate to add to your moral confusion but we got a bigger problem now." Shane rolled his eyes. What happened now? How much more could Rick throw on him? "What now man?" Rick was angry. This was a new personal record for Shane. He hadn't pissed Rick off this quick in a long time. "Katherine's pregnant." Shane's mouth fell open and for some reason Rick wished he would have said it a little nicer. The look on his face showed Rick everything Shane was feeling. Rick knew he would be upset; that would be a given. "Did she tell? She sure as hell hasn't told me." Rick nodded, "She's afraid to." Shane's angry expression went straight to hurt. He hadn't expected that to come out of Rick's mouth. Rick watched as Shane turned looking away from him putting his face in his hands. "I wasn't expecting that." Shane said softly. Rick nodded, "Look I know you are afraid after what happened last time. It's understandable. I am too Shane but you can't flip out on her." Shane turned to Rick pulling him into his arms. Rick was actually shocked with Shane's reaction. "Hey it's going to be ok. Shane look at me!" Shane slowly opened his eyes that were filled with tears. "Rick I can't do last time again. We almost lost her too" Rick took a deep breath before kissing Shane softly. "Look it's going to be scary but we have to be strong for her. Regardless of how we felt when the wreck happened we are going to have to move past that." Shane nodded slowly. Rick gently kissed his cheek again before whispering, "Now go talk to her. She's up at the house." Shane turned walking off to the house scratching his head.

As he walked Shane tried not to think about that night years ago but it didn't work

_Shane and Rick had to work separately that evening. They both hated it! Shane was on one side of the county baby sitting local drunks at a bar while Rick was on the other side of the county sitting alone in a cruiser. This wasn't the night that he had planned on having. At least when he and Rick were together things stayed interesting. Shane sighed leaning his head against the wall of the bar. If another 50 something woman hit on him again he was going to go nuts. Most of the women in this joint had been picked up a time or two for prostitution. "Real charming crowd." He said to the bar tender who merely nodded in agreement. "Where's your pal?" He asked Shane. "Other end of the county." Shane didn't say anything else. He was to busy trying to keep himself amused without wanting a drink himself. _

_A few hours passed without anything eventful happening. Finally around 10pm Shane's phone started to buzz. "About time someone checked to see that I didn't die or boredom." Shane thought happily as he checked the text message. "Oh Rick nice to see your alive." He muttered as he read over the text, "Katherine had a wreck. Its bad! Get to the hospital now." Shane sat starring at his phone like an idiot rereading the message a few times before standing up quickly. "Already leaving officer?" Shane turned to the bartender and nodded, "Yea uh good luck not passing out later." He turned quickly walking to his car._

_Once at the hospital Shane felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Surley nothing to bad was wrong with Katherine. If there was Rick would have called not texted right? Finally he saw Rick standing in the waiting room pacing. "Rick!" Rick spun around before walking quickly to Shane. "Rick what is going on? Talk to me." Rick pressed his lips together. "She was coming home from shopping and some drunk ran her off the road. Her car hit a tree. Shane's she looks horrible. I don't know if…" Shane held his hand up. "Don't you dare say it! Rick what about the baby?" Rick turned assessing that they were the only ones in the room. He turned back to Shane before gently taking his hands, "There was nothing the doctors could do. Katherine hit the steering wheel hard." Shane turned fighting off the urge to completely break down. Sure he didn't know if that baby was his or Rick's but he didn't care. To Shane it was his baby regardless of who the father was. Rick's arm gently went around his waist holding onto him, "Shane don't push me away right now. I know your hurting so am I but Katherine is going to need us when she wakes up. Do you want to see her?" Shane turned slowly facing Rick who had tears in his eyes. "Yea. Stop crying Rick you are gonna make me cry." Rick tried to smile but couldn't as they walked into the room. Shane wished that he didn't go in there the second he saw her. Katherine lay in the bed propped up on a few pillows hooked to several iv's and machines. Her eyes were swollen and there was a huge cut from the top of her head to her cheek. "Oh god." He whispered as he waked over sitting down beside her. Shane couldn't help but break down now. This was the girl that he had fallen in love with when he thought he would never love a single woman period. Now here she was helpless and he couldn't even keep her safe. Why he blamed himself he didn't know. He knew that he couldn't protect her from everything but this was more than he could handle. "Oh Kitty I am so sorry darlin. You gotta wake up baby. We can't make it without you." _

Shane tore this thought away from the painful memory as he walked into the house. He couldn't let this prevent him from accepting that he could be a father now. Rick was right he would have to get over this.

Katherine sat looking out the window quietly. She was trying to think of ways to tell Shane about the baby. Rick was easy enough but that was Rick. Shane was completely different. "Darlin?" Katherine turned to face Shane who had just walked into the room with a worried expression on his face. He walked into the room shutting the door behind him. She stood up walking over to him. He didn't look intimidating as he had been lately instead he looked like her Shane. "Are you scared of me?" He asked softly. Katherine frowned. The look on his face was tearing her apart. She hated that look of misery. "Just your temper." Shane nodded before sitting down and pulling her on his lap. "Is that why you were afraid to tell me?" Katherine's eyes widened, "You know?" Her heart stopped. She tried to judge the expression on his face. He didn't look angry at all just worried. "How did you find out?" Shane smiled, "Rick told me. We was about to start arguing about something and honestly I can't remember what. Look Kat I'm just scared the same shit as last time is going to go down. Not necessarily you having a wreck but loosing this baby in general. I don't care if it's Rick's or mine. It's our child and I don't want to loose that." Katherine gently kissed him. If Shane was mad at all he didn't show it. Instead he looked perfectly calm. "So your ok with it?" Shane nodded, "hell yea. Maybe this will help us in some way. I'm hoping it will help me and Rick out some. I know you want that too." Katherine nodded, "More than anything in the world." She didn't want to loose the two of them. The past couple of weeks she felt like in some ways she had. Shane leaned forward gently kissing her, "Thanks for not making us place Pictionary this time." Katherine laughed. "Your welcome. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right off." She was thankful that he wasn't angry or yelling. That was the scenario that she was playing in her head. Instead he actually seemed happy and for now that would make things ok.


End file.
